1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for disposing of pet wastes, and more particularly to devices for disposing of cat litter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cats that are kept as house pets generally have litter boxes for receiving their bodily wastes. Periodically, after accumulating a quantity of wastes, the contaminated litter must be disposed of and replaced. Disposing of contaminated litter can be quite a dirty and smelly task.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to reducing the unpleasantness and unsanitariness of waste litter disposal. The following U.S. Pats. are representative of some of those innovations: 4,616,598; 4,844,011; 4,934,317; 4,986,217; and 5,014,649. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,598 a litter box that includes a screen for separating lumps of waste from granules of litter. The separated litter granules can then be recycled or used again. Because many people do not want to bother to separate lumps of waste from litter granules and because litter granules separated from lumps of waste may still be contaminated and smelly due to absorption of liquid wastes, it would be desirable if cat litter box apparatus were provided that did not have provisions for separating lumps of animal waste from litter granules. In addition, it would be desirable if a cat litter box apparatus were provided that did not have provisions for recycling or reusing waste contaminated cat litter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,011 discloses a cat waste disposal system that has cat litter present at three vertical levels: in a topmost storage hopper for fresh litter; at an intermediate level below the hopper where the litter is used by the cat; and at a lowermost level, below the intermediate level to receive waste contaminated litter from the intermediate level. A motorized conveyer belt is used to move waste contaminated litter from the intermediate level to a chute that leads to the lowermost level which includes a bag from receiving waste litter. The system is very complex, very large, and would be difficult to clean. In this respect, it would be desirable if a litter disposal device were provided which is simple, small, and easy to clean.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,317 discloses a litter box that has a region for storing fresh litter, a region where the litter is used by the animal, and a region for receiving dumped contaminated litter. A mechanical scraper is provided for scraping waste contaminated litter into a bag for receiving dumped litter. The mechanical scraper operates by a pivoted lever action. The system disclosed in this patent is relatively complex, relatively large, and would be difficult to clean. More specifically, invariably when a scraper scrapes a surface, material is missed by the scraper and left as a residue on the surface. The residue is especially susceptible to being a site for putrification and unpleasant odor production. In this respect, it would be desirable if a litter disposal device were provided which precludes leaving a residue left by incomplete waste removal by a scraper.
To avoid problems associated with cleaning waste litter out of a box and to avoid problems associated with cleaning a litter box, U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,217 discloses a disposable litter box with which both the contaminated litter and the box itself are disposed of. This type of system is relatively expensive to use because of the constant need to replace the litter box. In this respect, it would be desirable if a litter disposal device were provided which did not dispose of the litter box along with contaminated waste litter. Disposal of the litter box also creates another problem. This problem is increased amounts of material that is picked up in garbage collection and sent to a landfill. In this respect, it would be desirable if a litter disposal device were provided which minimizes the amount of material that is picked up in garbage collection and that is sent to a landfill.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,649 discloses another disposable cat litter box. This box employs two collapsible walls that are made from foldable panels. The use of foldable panels requires more material than rigid panels. Moreover, to manufacture a structure that employs foldable panels may require more complex manufacturing techniques than manufacturing a structure that employs only rigid panels. In this respect, it would be desirable if a litter disposal device were provided which does not employ foldable panels.
Still other features would be desirable in a cat litter box apparatus. For example, when the litter box is available to the cat, the box should be open. However, when the box is lifted for transport for emptying out of the contaminated litter, the box should be readily closed to retain the waste litter and the confine unpleasant odors to the interior of the closed box.
Preferably, a cat litter box should have a capability of pouring waste litter out of the box in a small volume stream, in contrast with dumping the entire load of litter out of the box at once. A small volume stream can be directed into a waste litter receiver that has a small volume opening. Such a small volume opening permits less escape of dust and less escape of offensive odors.
In transferring a stream of material from a litter box to a waste litter receiver, it would be desirable if a spout could be attached to the litter box to facilitate the litter transfer. When litter transfer is not taking place, it would be desirable if a spout could be readily detached from the litter box and stored on the litter box for future use.
Since a litter box should be readily transportable to a waste receiver, it would be desirable if the litter box included a handle for carrying the litter box.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use cat litter boxes, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a cat litter box apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not have provisions for separating lumps of animal waste from litter granules; (2) does not have provisions for recycling or reusing waste contaminated cat litter; (3) is simple, small, and easy to clean; (4) precludes leaving a residue left by incomplete waste removal by a scraper; (5) does not dispose of the litter box along with contaminated waste litter; (6) minimizes the amount of material that is picked up in garbage collection and that is sent to a landfill; (7) does not employ foldable panels; (8) is readily closed to retain the waste litter and to confine unpleasant odors to the interior of the closed box; (9) has a capability of pouring waste litter out of the box in a small volume stream, in contrast with dumping the entire load of litter out of the box at once; (10) has a spout that can be attached to the litter box to facilitate the transfer of waste litter; (11) has a spout that can be readily detached from the litter box and stored on the litter box for future use; and (12) includes a handle for carrying the litter box. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique cat litter box apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.